Burning Ice (Sequel to Set On Fire) (Remake)
by nowell97
Summary: Leah imprints on a girl, Allison. They both have dark pasts and similiar issues. Will they be able to stick together or will their issues pull them apart? WARNING: Contains self harm, mild language, and mature situations. Femslash.
1. Who I Am

_**Hey ok so this is the remake of Burning Ice. Hope you like it, dont worry it will be NOTHING like how it was before.**_

_**Allisons POV**_

My name is Allison Marie Tanner and I know everything. When I say everything, i mean the fact that vampires and werewolves exist. How? I see dead people. I have ever since i was six. At first there would be little whispers and shadows, but now my "gift" has developed and I see them as they were regular people standing right in front of me. When I told my sister, Bree, she thought i was crazy, that's until I told her I saw our mom. My mother was murdered by my father, Vincent. I saw the whole thing. I ran away from home because I was being abused. Bree ran away two years before I did. I was 17 when I left. My father didn't even come looking for me. I lived with a friend for the past two years who happens to also be my drug dealer. I met my girlfriend Leah because of her. I met her at a party, Leah also happens to be a werewolf. She also is my imprint aka soul mate Shes basically the only thing that makes me happy. We have been together for about a month now. I now live with the Cullens after they figured out about our self harm, anorexia, and drug abuse. They're also vampires. They only kill animals though, not humans. As if that's any better. So here I am, sitting on my new queen sized bed in the room i share with Leah. Leah is in the closet right now still trying to get over the fact that everything in there is extremely expensive. I have to say I am proud that Leah is slowly getting better and she gained about 2 pounds in a couple of days, so have I. I also haven't cut myself in the week that I've been here, same with Leah. We've also been sober for a week too, huge improvement. I have been having shit load of nightmares though, a lot of ghosts and negative energy in this house. I still need to tell the Cullens that I know they're vampires. I was hoping to do that today but I'm really nervous. Victoria and James, vampire ghosts, keep yelling at me and threatening to kill me if i tell them. Leah finally gets out of the closet and is finally dressed. We both hold hands and head downstairs where Esme, the mother I never had, made us breakfast. On our plates is little pieces of bacon, srambled eggs and a glass of milk. Im assuming its about 300 calories max. I shove the food down my throat and try not to think about the calories and my hippo legs. Once I'm done, Leah is still eating and still needs to finish her milk. When Esme wasnt looking I took Leahs milk and chugged it. But i had a feeling Esme knew aout it anyways. Alec and Rebecca came in the house and told us goodmorning. Leah and I both said goodmorning at the same time to them. We do that alot. Rebecca was seeming extremely happy, thats when I noticed the simple wedding ring on her finger. I asked her when the big day was and if she could have blushed, she would have been tomato red. Alec shushed us and took Rebeccas hand and went upstairs. Alice came running from the living room up the stairs and followed them probably to bug them about the wedding plans she was going to do. Esme grabbed our empty plates and glasses and told us that we did good today. Carlisle normally weighs us before breakfast but he had to work early today. For some reason he kind of grew on me. I walked back to our room with Leah in hand and sat down on the bed. Leah could see i was in deep thought so she asked me what i was thinking about. I told her that I dont know how to tell them. Leah knew that i know everything. She told me that I should call a family meeting and just tell them then. I started to shake really bad, Victoria was back and so was Charles, Esmes ex husband. Leah knew what was going on so she quickly held me and let me cry. She did this thing where she rubs my back and kisses my neck and it really calms me down. All I know is I deffinatly wouldnt be here without my Leah.


	2. Family Meeting

_**So how do you like it so far? Please review and tell me if you like it or not :) I don't mind criticism.**_

_**Carlisle's POV**_

I came home early from the hospital because Alice called me telling my Allison was going to be calling a family meeting. Alice told me that Allison might possibly know about us being vampires. I slowly pulled into the garage and closed the garage door. I got out of my car and walked inside the house. Everyone was in the living room, I'm guessing the family meeting was about to start. Allison was on the couch with Leah, I noticed she was extremely nervous. Esme motioned me to stand next to her. Everyone gave curious looks to Allison. She took a deep breath and began to talk.

* * *

_**Allison's POV**_

"I know your vampires." I said bluntly.

I was waiting for everyones reaction and they just kinda stared at me.

"We know", said Alice. "You don't question us not eating, don't comment on our cold skin, and don't say anything when some of us are gone for a time to go hunting."

I was in shock, I was shaking like a mad man over nothing. Alec started laughing.

"We all knew, did you think we were going to bite you? Is that why your shaking so bad?" laughed Alec.

I just sat there blankly, does this mean I don't have to tell them I see dead people? I shook my head signalling yes.

"Um... ok. I uh.. ok, so ya. Anyways..." I stupidly said.

Leah glared at me. I promised I would tell everyone about the dead people thing. I shook my head no and Leah glared at me again.

"Fine," I said out loud. "I see dead people. I have ever since I was six. I uh... my sister... she...uh.. her name was Bree and she wasapartofthenewbornarmyandyasouh... " I said too quickly hoping they wouldn't understand me.

"I figured," Said Rose, "I knew you looked like her. I could tell. I hope you know we did everything we could to save her."

I grinned a little and nodded my head.

Carlisle said, " Do you know who Jane is? Shes the one who gave the command to kill Bree. Thankfully she's dead. Out of curiosity, Do you see vampires that have passed?"

I laughed and responded, "Ya they uh.. ya. I see Victoria.. and uh, Laurent and James and sometimes Bree. I don't see Jane though."

Alec looked kind of sad.

"Alec, she loved you but I'm guessing she moved on. It's a good thing she isn't here. Shes in a better place." I said.

Alec responded, " Ya well I'm the one who killed her so...Um Im sorry I didn't do anything to save Bree."

"Its ok, I don't blame you, I blame Jane. But she's gone thankful." I grinned a little.

" Do you see anyone specific around us?" said Esme.

"I um... I see Charles, Royce, Carlisle's father, Elizabeth, umm... Cynthia and Harry." I said.

"Who's Cynthia?" said Rebecca.

"Alice's sister. I know all about your past Alice, Cynthia told me so if you ever want to know you can ask me if you want." I said.

Alice smiled and nodded, "Later."

"Is there anything else you would like to discuss Allison?" Said Carlisle.

'Is the Volturi coming anytime soon?" I said.

"They don't know about you sweetie, don't worry." said Esme.

I took a deep breath and nodded my head, "Ok." I said.

I got up and told everyone I was done with the meeting and they could go. Everyone went their own ways but Esme stayed behind.

"If it's not too much to ask, is my baby there?" asked Esme.

I nodded, "Yes he is. He always stands in front of you and holds your hand. He loves you."

Esme smiled and thanked me. I saw Carlisle grab her waist to comfort her.

Leah was quickly behind me guiding me to our room. Once we were there she closed the door and sat me on the bed.

"Well that was easy." she said.

"Ya..." I said.

I said," Harry doesn't blame you and he never did. He's proud of you, he always tells me that you will always be his Nemo"

I saw that Leah had tears in her eyes.

"He always called me that... Nemo." Leah smiled.

I held Leah in my arms and kissed her temple. We fell asleep both in our dreams.

* * *

_**Did you like it? Tell me!**_


	3. Cynthia

**_How did you like the last chapter? I would really love your opinions so REVIEW! If you do, ill buy you pizza and a life size teddy bear?_**

**_Jaspers POV_**

When Allison's meeting was over I was quite shocked. I knew there was something odd about her but I overlooked it as a mental disorder of some sort. I could tell she was relieved when she go that off her chest. I did feel depressed energy from Alice when Allison mentioned her sister Cynthia. But then Alice felt excited when Allison said she would be happy to tell my wife about her past. When I met Alice, I could tell that she was quite sad that she didn't remember much of her past.

Back to the present, Alice was in our room mumbling about how she needed the new Guess collection for next fall and I was just sitting on the bed reading Edgar Allen Poe, a book that Alec had lent me. I heard Allison approach the door and heard a swift knock. Alice ran to the door and answered it. Alice told me she would be back, walked over to me and gave me a quick kiss.

* * *

_**Allison's POV**_

I woke up early, around 9 am, and decided that today was the day to tell Alice about her past. Leah was already up and was getting dressed. When I got up she smiled at me and told me that breakfast was ready. Esme was in the kitchen and told us we could just have some Ensure or we could have the smoothies she made. I picked the smoothie, gave Leah a quick kiss and went to Alice's room.

I knocked on the door and Alice greeted me with a smile, kissed Jasper, and went out the door grabbing my hand while skipping down the stairs. Alice led me to the garage and went into her car. I quickly buckled my seat belt knowing about Alice's driving and took a sip of my smoothie while it lasted.

A couple of minutes passed by and we were at a local park. There were a lot of children and parents. Why did Alice take me here? I got out of the car and Alice walked to an empty picnic table.

"What are we doing here?" I asked with a confused look on my face

" Well its really cloudy and in my vision I saw us coming here." Alice responded

"Ok well um i might as well get started with my story now. Ok so basically your moms name was Mary and your father name was Cole. Cole was a doctor and Mary was a stay at home mom. You had a younger sister named Cynthia and an older brother named Tony. Tony was in the war so you never really saw him but Cynthia was like your best freind. You started seeing visions when you were around 16. You told your mom who told your father and he wasnt very happy about it. He forced you into electroshock therapy and later when you were 18 he put you in an insane asylum. I don't know what exactly happened after that but you were there for about a year or less and someone busted you out of there and turned you, I don't know who. Cynthia just wants to tell you that you shouldnt force yourself to remember anything and don't get so worked up on it." I looked to see what Alice's reaction was.

Alice slowly nodded and told me it made sense. She put her hand on her chin and thought about what I just said.

"Thank you," she said," Now I finally know, Do you mind if we just sit here?"

"Of course its fine." I replied

We sat in silence and I noticed a little girl. She had long black hair and hazel eyes like Bree. She reminds me a lot of Bree. Her father just bought her ice cream. I could tell he was an amazing father because he was playing around with her and she was smiling like all little girls should.

Alice noticed me staring. "Why are you so happy?'" she asked.

"Oh, well the little girl reminds me of Bree. She has a good father, look" I said

Alice looked at the little girl and the father was giving her a piggy back ride.

Alice smiled, "That's beautiful. I'm guessing your father wasnt so nice?"

"He was an ass hole. The typical abusive father. Would come home drunk and yell at me. Anyways." I said, trying to change the subject.

"I'm sorry I didnt mean to bring it up", replied Alice

"Oh, its fine." I smiled

Alice got up and told me if I was ready to go, I nodded my head and got in the car. We were back at the house in a matter of minutes. I got out of the car and walked into the house. I walked into the living room and I could tell everyone knew I told Alice about her past. I was nice to see everyone so happy today.


	4. Relapse

_**I would really appreciate it if I got some reviews :) Hope your all enjoying it :D**_

_**Carlisle's POV**_

I heard Allison walk in the house so I called Esme to call Leah and Allison to my office to weigh them. I was extremely happy for them. Sue called me earlier this morning telling me she was planning to visit later tomorrow. I could tell Sue was extremely concerned about her daughter. I was glad that Leah had a good support system, but I was generally was worried about Allison. She didn't have any family and she told me her mother died and she ran away from her father. I was hoping I could bond with her a little more and maybe I could be her father figure eventually.

Allison and Leah walked through my office doors holding hands. At least Allison had Leah. They sat on the maroon sofa I had in front of my desk.

"Are you going to weigh us or is this another counseling session?" Leah asked.

"I will just weigh you both today and we will talk tomorrow. Oh Leah by the way, Sue said she will visit tomorrow." I replied.

Allison smiled and told me it was about time. Allison had a really good relationship with Sue. Leah was also excited that she would see her mom.

Esme walked in the room with two hospital gowns.

"You know the drill" Esme said, smiling.

I walked out of my office so Leah and Allison could strip and get in the gowns so I could weigh them. I stood by the door and when Esme said they were done I walked back in. I pulled out the scale and had Leah stand on it first. I got my clipboard with hers and Allison's weight chart. I looked at the scale and it read 92.5. Last time she was weighed she was 90 pounds. She was 5"8 and with the weight she had now, she was extremely underweight. Leah stepped off the scale and I wrote the results on my clipboard. Allison stepped on the scale next. It read 88 pounds. She was only 5"4 but still extremely underweight as well. I wrote down the number on the clipboard and told them that they could get dressed.

I walked out of my office waiting for Leah and Allison to get dressed. Once they were, they stepped ou of my office and headed to their room. Esme also walked out and informed me that they were planning to take a walk around Forks because Allison wanted to visit the book store. They rarely went out of the house so I was glad they were getting fresh air.

I walked back in my office and put the files away. Esme came back in and well basically the family went hunting so we could get some alone time.

* * *

**_Allison's POV_**

WERE GOING TO THE BOOK STORE YAY! I love books, they are amazing. I couldn't help but smile. Leah put he shoes on and I was by the front door ready to leave. Leah got her bag and we walked out of the house. We were going to walk there because it wasnt that far. On our way there we passed an old friend of mine. Her name was Samantha and she used to do cocaine with me. She also knew Leah before I met her. She stopped us and tried to make small talk but we tried to tell her we were in a hurry because we knew she was looking to sell. We told her we were sober and werent into that anymore. Samantha laughed and she took out a small plastic ziplock with the precious powder inside. She handed it to Leah and said to just take it because we needed it and walked away. I stared at Leah and kept telling her to throw it away nd that we didn't want it but I was lying to myself. Of course we wanted it. I've been craving every drug imaginable ever since I've been clean and now it was just handed to us.

Leah grabbed my hand and put the coke in her purse. We went to the book store and headed straight to the bathroom. We went in a stall and made a few lines. I got out a dollar pill and rolled it up. Before we shot it, I looked at Leah. I was having second thoughts and I could tell she was too. Leah looked at me worriedly. I said out loud, "Screw it" and we took many lines after that.

Five minutes later we were fucked up and out of coke. We walked out of the bathroom and totally forgot were we were. Then Leah laughed, really loud. I took her hand and we walked out of the store and into town. We just walked everywhere we could and felt extremely confident.. We were both really hyper and on cloud 9. We stopped at a hotel because our high was wearing out and i didn't want to risk anything. Good thing I brought my credit card. We rented a room for the night. Coke normally made me really horny and I could tell it had the same effect on Leah. You can guess what happened after that.

When we woke up, my blood drained from my body realising what happened. I checked my phone, there were 27 text messages all from the family and 11 voice mails with 43 missed calls. Shit.


	5. Concern

_**How do you all like it? I would really appreciate some reviews? Pretty Please?**_

_**Allison's POV**_

Leah woke up extremely groggy and I could tell she also had a headache. I showed her the phone and she freaked out, jumped off the bed and put her clothes on. I did the same thing and when I was dressed, I called Carlisle. He responded on the first ring.

"Where are you? Please tell me your ok." Carlisle said with concern.

"Were fine but umm...I... we kinda... relapsed." I whispered feeling ashamed.

"What? Allison? What happened." Carlisle said raising his voice a little.

"One of my old friends passed by us and handed us some cocaine and we kinda lost control but umm we went to a hotel because I didn't want to go back home high and please don't hate me, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be such a horrible person, please, please don't hurt me." I started crying uncontrollably so Leah took the phone from me and continued the conversation.

I couldn't tell what happened next because I was having a really bad panic attack. I passed out after that.

**_Esmes_**** POV**

I was in the garden picking some roses, trying to distract myself from worrying about Allison and Leah. I thought of them as my own children. I heard Carlisle on the phone with someone, who I think was Allison. I felt relived and I rushed to his office to make sure they were ok. Carlisle got off the phone a couple minutes later and informed me that Allison and Leah relapsed on cocaine and that they were at the hotel by the diner. I quickly got into my car to pick them up.

A couple of minutes later I arrived at the hotel and saw them waiting outside. Allison was curled in a ball on the floor and Leah trying to comfort her. I quickly rushed out of the car and asked what was wrong. Leah said that Allison was having a panic attack because she thought that we were going to hurt her for what she did. I instantly felt horrible. I carried Allison in the car and Leah buckled her up.

We arrived home and Leah carried Allison into her room. I walked back in Carlisle office and told him what happened. He told me I should make some food for them and that after they ate he needed to check up on them.

_**Leah's POV**_

I carried Alli to our room and put her on the bed. I rubbed her back and whispered in her ear that everything was going to be ok. She stopped crying after a few minutes then she started apologizing for causing a scene. I told her that she didnt do anything wrong and that there was no need to apologize. Alli nodded her head and fell asleep.

My stomach rumbled, wondering where the food was. My stomach couldn't handle it now and I was in no mood to eat. Esme came up the stairs and asked if I would like some food and I told her that I had no appetite and neither did Alli. She obviously didn't know the effects of cocaine. Esme nodded her head and left the room. I wasnt quite sure what happened after that because I passed out along side my beautiful Allison.


	6. Scared

_**Annnndd,... still no reviews :( Pretty Please, just one?**_

_**Allison's POV**_

I woke up, yet again, with another headache. Leah was sleeping beside me drooling on the pillow. I slowly got up and changed my clothes. I walked out of our room and walked to Carlisle's office. I had to just get it over with and let him do what ever he was planning because I deserved it, I was bad. I knocked on his door but didn't hear a reply so I walked in. Carlisles was sitting at his desk and had a lot of files and papers on his desk. Oh god, I'm bothering him. He looked up and smiled. He told me to take a seat. He got up from his desk and bent down next to me so we were at eye level.

"Allison, I want to let you know that you aren't in trouble and I wont hurt you in any way. I would never hurt you or any of my children, ever. You aren't going to be punished in any way, not by me or anyone else. ok?" Carlisle said.

"I'm not your child." I said bitterly. I hated how everyone thought I was apart of the family, I never will be.

Carlisle looked confused for a moment then said, "You may not feel that you are apart of the family, but you are and always will be."

I just sat there for while not knowing what to do. I wasnt convinced that he wasnt going to hurt me.

"Esme made dinner, would you like some?" Carlisle asked.

"Um I m not really in the mood for food, I'll just umm relax for a while." I replied

I quickly walked out of his office before he decided to slap me or something. I walked to the library and read Crank by Ellen Hopkins, one of my favorites. I got lost in the book and when I checked the time it was already 12 am. I walked back to my room and Leah was still asleep. I was about to go to bed when I heard the sound of the dining table being smashed.

_**Sorry its really short, Im really tired but I would really appreciate hearing what you all think :D**_


End file.
